A Promise
by sonicsora
Summary: A young Kill Master meets Riggnarok on the day the rebellion falls apart. A older Kill Master sees Riggnarok in Eddie years, and years later.


This fic is a bit on the old side. I've had the idea rattling around my head for ages, but FINALLY put it down on digital paper. Its wholly based on my friend Cell113's headcanon that Kill Master met Riggnarok as a teenager.

I sooo had to flesh it out a bit and make a fic for her. Crossposted to my AO3 account.

#######

The camp was in disarray, tents were being taken down, weapons looked over for one last time and goodbyes were being given.

Riggnarok wasn't particularly surprised by the hustle and bustle going on, things were looking bleak for the rebellion, even with what he had done to help. He had a sinking suspicion the next few battles would either make or break the war.

With how low the morale was and demon's threat growing ever stronger, Riggnarok had a solid inkling things wouldn't go as smoothly as he wanted them to. He gave a slow exhale, smoke escaping his lips and dissipating over head. He simply stared at the stub of a cigarette for a solid moment. Sighing openly as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, opting to not think about any possible failures for now. The Rebellion needed him solid and here, not worrying about an assumed failure.

His gaze drifted across the milling people around him, focusing his attention on them over his own thoughts. It didn't take long for his gaze to settle on a tall gangly teenager nervously crossing his arms over his chest. The boy looking lost under his far too large hat and jacket. The man watched for a moment longer, rising from his spot on a log, crushing the stub of his cigarette under his heel. It wasn't like he was getting much else from the smoke by this point anyway.

He moved through the crowd, offering quiet nods of acknowledgment as he walked on by. Pretending to not notice the way the crowd parted for him in places, even with how little he was doing now, they believed in him so much. He brushed aside the thought as he came to a stop in front of the boy. Quietly chuckling as the lanky boy struggled to keep his hat from slipping. The hat was clearly a gift from a relative with how big it was. "Having some trouble?"

"Ah-umh," The boy stammered, pushing his hat up and staring wide eyed at Riggnarok. The leader of the rebellion doing his best to hide his amusement at the boy's reaction.

"You staying behind?" The grown man questioned back, dark brown eyes curiously taking in the teenager's features. The boy was going to have to grow into everything at this point.

The teenager nodded, nearly knocking his hat off with the motion itself. "Yes, sir." He fumbled to grab a hold of his hat, looking up with some embarrassment at the rebellion leader.

Riggnarok's lips tugged upwards slightly in some amusement. "Which kids are you taking care of-?"

"Uhm, Lita, Lars, Rob and- Linda."

"Good, any others your age helping?"

"Keena and Nathan, they're bout round my age, I think."

Riggnarok nodded again, mentally going over whether the group would need another teenager with them or not. "What's your name, son?"

"Lemmy." The gangly teenager stated as he awkwardly tucked his hands into his pockets, trying to quell the awe he felt, failing at it significantly.

Recognition dawned on the man's face at the name. Riggnarok offering Lemmy a smile. "Ah, I know your parents, best healers we have." The teenager's parents talked about him endlessly. Proud was an understatement when it came to those two talking about their son.

Lemmy puffed up slightly at those words, smiling brightly, the most genuine expression he wore the entire time. "I hope to be as good as they are one day,"

"No doubt in my mind that you will be." The dark haired man reached out to pat the teenager's shoulder encouragingly. He offered a friendly squeeze as he added. "I believe in you, son. Keep those kids safe, alright?"

"Yes, sir. It's a promise!" Riggnarok laughed a little at that, "You better keep that promise."

Riggnarok bid the teenager goodbye with a small wave before walking away. Halford likely needed to talk his ears off about another grand plan. In his wake, he left an awed teenager.

####

In his wake, he left an embittered man. A man who kept his promise.

Kill Master shook ash from his cigarette as he reclined further back on his bike. His sunglasses hiding his eyes as he tracked Riggnarok's son making his way through camp.

Even now it was surreal to think the roadie who brought them all together was Riggnarok's kid. Eddie was just… Eddie. The loud, friendly and affable roadie who checked on everyone after a battle and listened to complaints with every intent on fixing any problems he could.

Sometimes, it was like seeing a ghost. Eddie wasn't as regal as his father had been, nor was he as soft spoken, but Kill Master could see pieces there. He could see the kindness and the quirk of lips that seemed familiar. The quiet conversations with Lita about strategy and way his voice held everyone's attention.

He put the kickstand down, sliding off of his bike casually and ambling in the direction of the roadie. He hung back, feeling deja vu as the roadie talked with a gangly teenager. The girl was teary eyed, but listened intently to the roadie's words. She bit her lip and hid behind her too large hand me down clothes.

Eddie reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly. She just pulled him into a hug. When they broke away, he spoke loud enough Kill Master could hear it.

"It's a promise!"

She nodded, tears fresh. "You better keep that promise!"

In his wake, he left an awed teenager. Like father, like son.

When Eddie noticed Kill Master, he brightened up. Quick to move over and greet his friend. "Eeey, KM, what up?"

"Not much, figured we outta get plastered while we got the chance." He offered back with a flash of a smile, hooking his thumb into the loop of his jeans as he casually stole a glance at the girl. Maybe she was Linda's kid.

Eddie laughed easily at that, "Sounds good to me, man. Lets go!" With that they walked together back toward the heart of camp.


End file.
